


SS

by IvyJThomas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: AU where Logan has schizophrenia





	SS

Logan watched as Patton starting walking across the street. Then he heard it, a raving car engine and saw two bright lights gaining faster and faster. Panic took over not knowing if this was real or not and he pulled Pat out of the road just as the car was almost on him. Holding the confused man, he didn’t see any retreating taillights or the sound of the car getting farther away. So, it was just a hallucination, great now he’s going to think he was crazy. “Um you good there kiddo? You’re crying, plus you kinda surprised me back there” Pat said while gently wiping away his tears that he hadn’t realized had fallen. “Huh, oh um it’s nothing just nothing”. Knowing I didn’t want to talk about whatever just happened Patton said “Ok but you know you can talk to me for you need to” he smiled his smiled that always melted Logan’s heart.


End file.
